


It's Just (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bad Puns, Divorce, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	It's Just (a 221B)

Context: The most junior constable at the Met could tell you it’s everything.

 

_I’m not gay, Greg. It’s just…_

John Watson looked like a kid at Christmas when he said that to me after Sherlock came back.

I nearly fell off my bar stool. “No shit? No shit!”

“No shit.” He shook his head and grinned into his Newcastle. Not just a kid at Christmas; there was an adult wonder there too. Like me in my wedding pictures.

“Not gay, huh.”

“Nope. Just him.”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t say it.”

“What? Holmesosexual?”

“Goddammit, Greg,” John groaned.

“Sherly you see the humour.”

“I’m gonna deck you.”

“C’mon, just ‘cause you’re not as ‘Locked in as you thought?”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” There was more swearing, but he was laughing too hard to understand. Couple of lucky bastards, those guys.

 

_I’m not gay, Greg. It’s just…_

When my wife said it, it _was_ Christmas. No joy then, though.

We’d been bad for a long time, but she’d seemed happier lately. Nicer to me, and always talking about her new friend Carol.

Carol the PE teacher. Fuck me. I should thank Sherlock; it would’ve gone on a lot longer otherwise. Some detective I am.

 

That’s the context in which my divorce wasn’t because of adultery. Legally that’s only opposite-sex cheating. They call this “unreasonable behaviour.”


End file.
